Face au miroir
by Shina90
Summary: Face à un vieux miroir, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, se tient une jeune fille brune. C'est un jour de deuil, et elle pense à celui qu'elle a toujours aimé...Dans sa tête ? L'amour. La douleur. La vengeance. HP/DM


_Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs, prenez place pour suivre avec moi cette nouvelle histoire palpitante de... Non ? Non vous êtes sûrs ? Vous voulez que je la joue courte ? Ok, je vais la jouer courte. _

_Tout d'abord, je m'inspire pour le scénario original d'une des première fics que j'aie jamais lue, et qu'évidemment je n'arrive pas à retrouver. Si quelqu'un remarque des ressemblances avec une autre fic, merci de m'indiquer où je peux la trouver afin de rendre à César ce qui est à César. Que ce soit dit, mon éternelle reconnaissance à cet auteur qui a permis à ma propre imagination de se déchaîner.  
Bien, c'est parti._

_Nous sommes, chers lecteurs, à Poudlard, au temps des cris et de la peur, au temps de la sombre emprise rampante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au temps du doute et des combats d'avant-garde, au temps... Ah oui. Ahem. Soyons bref. _  
_6ème année. Harry Potter œuvre pour le Bien._ _A Serpentard, certains souffrent...  
_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit témoin de votre passage ! Il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton, là, en bas... Merci par avance de votre généreuse contribution ! Enjoy !  
_

**Face au miroir_  
_**

Face au miroir, qu'elle était. Elle regardait la surface de verre craquelée depuis des heures, au moins. Sans sourire, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Immobile telle une statue de cire.  
Elle regardait, elle regardait.

Son teint blême. Ses yeux sombres. Ses traits tirés, fatigués. Ses cernes. Ses lèvres décolorées. Ses joues creusées.  
L'image qu'elle renvoyait était horrible. Elle voyait la mort sur son visage. Elle voyait le deuil, et la douleur, et la folie.  
Tout le jour elle était restée là, la lumière tournant autour d'elle. Maintenant, les derniers faibles rayons caressaient le côté droit de sa mâchoire, avant d'aller frôler le parquet ciré. Tout le jour la lumière avait tourné, et elle était restée là, debout, bas serrés fermement l'un sur l'autre.

Ses prunelles hantées se miraient en elles-mêmes à l'infini. Noires, noires, noires.

Draco était mort.

Mort, du genre vraiment mort. Jeté du haut de la tour. Il était mort, et ce mot se répercutait à ses oreilles depuis des heures. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne, Pansy, il est mort. Tout est fini. Tout… car il est mort cette nuit. Cette nuit sans lune et sans étoiles.

Est-ce que tu savais que ça allait arriver ? Bien sûr que non. Est-ce que tu pressentais que ça allait mal se finir ? Bien sûr que oui.  
Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Potter et Draco, la blague.  
Il n'y avait aucune trace du moindre mouvement dans le miroir, pourtant Pansy riait jaune à l'intérieur. Les nerfs, sans doute.  
Bien sûr que t'avais vu venir la catastrophe.

Draco avait vécu tout un tas de choses pas belles du tout, et ça lui pesait lourd sur le cœur. Il ne voulait rien dire, rien à personne, il faisait le fier, il jouait à l'apprenti mangemort avec une telle conviction que si tu ne l'avais pas connu aussi bien, tu l'aurais cru. Il roulait des mécaniques dans le dortoir, dans la salle commune, les premières années en avaient peur, les autres l'admiraient, les plus âgés calculaient si oui ou non il était bien dans les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et toi, toi, tu restais en arrière, et tu l'observais. Tout le temps. A chaque minute qui passait. A chaque instant que tu pouvais. En plein cours. Au repas. Le soir. A la bibliothèque.  
Tout le temps, tout le temps.  
Y'avait plein de détails qui n'allaient pas. Ce que les autres, aussi rusés qu'ils soient, ne voyaient pas, ton regard fixe, perçant, fervent, finissait par le détecter. Parce qu'aucun autre ne l'a aimé comme toi, ne s'est soucié de lui comme toi, toi, tu as vu.  
Tu as vu la tension de ses épaules. Tu as vu ses cernes grandissants. Tu as vu ses coups d'œil hâtifs, craintifs, lancés comme ça, sur le côté. Tu as vu sa maigreur. Et sa fatigue. Et ce geste nerveux de la main devant trop de questions. Et cette soudaine crispation de son visage, qui passait comme un éclair, une pensée fugitive, une peur instinctive qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher.

Oui, oui. La peur. La solitude. Le fardeau des tâches impossibles. Oui, tu as vu tout ça.

Et c'est pour cette raison que tu es restée près de lui, tout le temps. Pas pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, comme il t'en a un jour accusée, avant de comprendre. Pas pour le questionner, pas pour le surveiller.  
Pour l'aider. Pour le soutenir. Pour l'entourer.  
Et c'est pour cette raison que tu l'as attendu, tous les soirs où il sortait après le couvre-feu, et avant tous les cours où il arrivait en retard. Et tu ne disais rien. Tu étais juste là pour marcher avec lui.

Avec lui, à ses côtés. En silence.

Et c'est pour cette raison aussi que tu l'as laissé copier tous tes contrôles, que tu lui as soufflé les bonnes ré rien demander en retour. Qu'on ne vienne pas te dire que les Serpentards sont incapables de bons sentiments.

Tu n'as rien demandé, et il n'a jamais rien dit.

Juste, au retour de ses sorties nocturnes, il venait s'asseoir auprès de toi sa tête glissait sur ton épaule, ou même sur tes genoux. Quand il marchait près de toi, vos bras se touchaient tant vous étiez proches.  
Parfois, quand tu le voyais trop à bout, quand tu le devinais à ce pli amer au coin de ses lèvres, tu le prenais par la main, et tu l'emmenais t'écouter jouer du violon. Oui, parce que tu sais en jouer, un peu. Assez pour apaiser l'âme.  
Et il ne protestait pas, parce que ça marchait.

Tu pensais que tu n'avais jamais été aussi proche du lui. Les inflexions que sa voix prenait lorsqu'il s'adressait à toi. Un peu plus douce au milieu de sa froideur.  
Les regards fatigués mais entendus qu'il échangeait avec toi.  
Le fait qu'il s'asseyait toujours auprès de toi, partout, comme si ça allait de soi. Comme si tu étais son seul soutien. Comme s'il avait besoin de toi. Et c'était bien, et c'était juste.

Et puis, il y eu une chose horrible. Une semaine de solitude, d'inquiétude, de panique même. Tu l'as regardé, trop peinée et impuissante, t'éviter, cesser de dormir, fuir, tout fuir, toi et le reste du monde.  
Tu étais quasiment prête à crier, à pleurer, à l'attaquer, et il t'a souri.  
Il est revenu un soir, le pas calme, assuré, les yeux trop brillants, et il t'a souri. Comment pouvais-tu savoir que ce sourire était le présage de sa propre mort ?

Dans le miroir, les yeux n'ont toujours pas bougé, pas même cligné. Ils fixent leurs jumeaux, dans une lutte sans merci, dans un bras-de-fer qui dure depuis le matin. La statue vivante que Pansy est devenue fait peur. Personne n'ose l'approcher, encore moins lui parler.  
Une immobilité tellement pleine de tension, ça fait peur, c'est fou. Pansy est devenue folle, c'est ce que les autres murmurent, effrayés, et dans le miroir, Pansy regarde son propre cauchemar.

Oui, comment pouvais-tu savoir ?

Évidemment, que tu as redoublé d'attention dans ton observation. Évidemment qu'il t'avait profondément blessée en s'éloignant, après tout, tu étais humaine toi aussi, tu ne méritais pas ça hein ? Et évidemment que tu n'as pas abandonné. Ça faisait combien de temps que tu t'étais dédiée à être son ombre ? Combien de temps à le suivre, à essayer de te tenir à ses côtés ? Et il avait fallu ces heures sombres pour qu'il réalise… et pour que tu réalises, aussi, peut-être, qui tu étais vraiment.

Alors, évidemment que tu as remarqué.

Les regards qui se croisaient, se soutenaient, se détournaient promptement entre ces deux-là. Les frôlements dans les couloirs. Tu as même cru apercevoir un morceau jauni de parchemin, échangé de main à la main, si discrètement que tu as pensé te tromper.  
Et puis, les insultes qui recommençaient à fuser, et qui ressemblaient tant, oh tant, à des marques d'attention.  
Les respirations qui se précipitaient, les joues qui rougissaient –un peu.  
Les poings qui se serraient pour empêcher les mains de se chercher.  
Tout, tu as tout pris dans le cœur, comme un coup, comme une flèche droit dans la cible. Tu as pressé tes lèvres pour t'empêcher de crier, tu as plissé les paupières pour te retenir de pleurer.  
Pas de faiblesse, non, ne pas le perdre, ne pas le voir s'éloigner, essayer de le garder encore un peu, encore rien qu'un peu, un peu… Tu suppliais dans la nuit. Le retenir. Te taire, encore, te taire, toujours.

Devant la cheminée, là, un soir, tu as pris ses deux mains, et tu l'as regardé comme tu n'avais jamais pu le faire, comme tu n'avais jamais eu droit de le faire.  
Droit dans les yeux, droit dans l'âme. Il t'a laissée, il t'a autorisée à voir un bout de cette âme qu'il cachait à tout le monde, sauf à lui, sauf à lui –comble de l'ironie, comble de l'horreur.  
Et tu as vu. Tu es condamnée à voir de toute façon, et à ne faire que ça. Le voir.

Tu as vu.

La lumière.

La petite étincelle de bonheur, qui tremblait encore un peu, mais ô combien chérie et précieuse. Le sourire sincère, la vulnérabilité, la jeunesse soudainement épanouie.  
Ca t'a rayé le cœur, mais tu n'as rien pu faire d'autre. Tu as versé une larme, et tu as souri en retour, lui pressant doucement les paumes. Acceptation silencieuse.  
Un moment d'éternité, lui et toi devant ce feu, son visage si ouvert, si offert, un moment d'éternité qui ne reviendra jamais plus, parce que Draco est mort. Parce que Potter l'a tué.

Tu le savais, tu le savais que ça n'allait pas.

Potter n'était pas comme Draco.  
Quand il souriait discrètement en retour, son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait le regard de Draco, c'était toujours Draco qui l'interceptait.  
Parfois, Draco revenait déçu d'un rendez-vous où le Survivant ne s'était pas montré. Il haussait les épaules devant toi, l'air de dire, « une bonne raison sans doute, pas grave ». Tu ne commentais pas. Non, tu ne disais rien, mais c'était évident que ce n'était pas « pas grave ». Ces soirs-là, il s'allongeait sur tes genoux comme avant. Ces soirs-là, tu pleurais dans ton lit.  
Potter ne comprenait pas, Potter ne comprenait rien de toute façon. Potter était le Survivant, l'Élu, il avait une guerre à mener. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il était devenu le seul repère de Draco, son seul refuge, sa seule possibilité de repos et de tendresse. Qu'il était _son_ sauveur, celui qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer, de continuer à marcher, de recommencer à vivre. Pas survivre, mais vivre. Toi, tu n'étais qu'une béquille. Lui…  
Et il ne comprenait rien.

Tu savais que Potter était con. Tu ne savais pas encore qu'il était cruel aussi.

Et donc, tu les regardais tous les deux. Tu avais peur. Tu essayais de tenir bon, de ne pas montrer ton inquiétude ou ton aversion pour le Héros, c'était hors de question pour toi de perdre Draco.  
Alors, tu te taisais, comme toujours, tu regardais, comme toujours, et tu tremblais. Ah ça, tu l'as senti venir ! Le dénouement tragique, la catastrophe, la crise, tu l'as senti venir, et tu n'as rien fait.

Devant son miroir, la jeune fille se dit que c'est aussi sa faute. Mais ses yeux sont trop pleins de ténèbres la culpabilité qui s'y ajoute coule sans y faire une vague.

Draco semblait tellement mieux, tellement plus sûr de lui. Et tu sentais bien qu'il était de plus en plus dépendant de Potter aussi, mais le moyen de lui retirer ça ? Il traversait tant et tant d'épreuves, et toi, tu l'aimais, tu l'aimais…

Au comportement de Draco qui devenait un peu instable, tu sentais bien que Potter n'avait pas le beau rôle dans leur relation. Que c'est lui qui sautait des rendez-vous, lui qui appuyait un peu trop sur les fausses injures, lui qui faisait passer son partenaire après tout le reste…lui qui _accordait_, comme une grâce royale, ses attentions, comme si Draco ne le méritait pas. Ca te faisait bouillir, et tu savais que Draco supportait l'humiliation sans rien dire, blessé mais fier, atteint mais confiant.  
Potter avait trop de pouvoir. Il allumait ou éteignait le regard de Draco, et malgré tout son orgueil, tu savais que Draco avait trop _besoin_, était trop seul, portait trop de poids sur ses épaules, oui, qu'il avait trop besoin de lui pour trouver la force de risquer de le perdre.

Déjà, déjà alors, tu haïssais Potter pour ça.

Et tu avais tellement peur.

Ce matin-là, il faisait gris et humide. Tu avais joué du violon pour Draco la veille, tu avais failli lui parler, enfin, dire quelque chose, mais finalement, Potter avait pu se libérer et Draco était parti le retrouver. Tu avais espéré qu'il ait au moins une hésitation avant de franchir la porte. Ton âme l'avait si désespérément appelé qu'il a dû l'entendre. Il s'est arrêté sur le seuil.

« - Un dernier morceau, Pansy ? »

A-t-il entendu le sanglot que tu as ravalé, te mordant la lèvre si fort qu'elle a saigné ?

« - Sauve-toi vite, monsieur l'amoureux » as-tu dit en faisant résonner un joyeux trille. Ta voix était si étranglée que tu n'étais même pas sûre qu'il ait compris. Il a tressailli, t'a jeté un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule, oh, la résignation dans son regard, comme un coup de poignard dans ta poitrine.

Et il était parti retrouver Potter.

Et ce matin-là, Potter riait avec ses amis. Ce matin-là, tu t'es assise à la table des Serpentards comme d'habitude. Ce matin-là, tu n'as même pas eu le temps de te servir ton café au lait.  
Parce que ce matin-là, des dizaines de voix, de murmures, de rires, de moqueries ont percuté tes oreilles et t'ont faite blêmir jusqu'à l'os.

« - Tu as entendu ? Parait que Potter s'est fait Malefoy… »

« - Hey, Michael, qui est-ce qui t'as dit déjà, pour Malefoy ? – Weasley. T'sais, parait que c'était un plan, contre les Mangemorts tu vois le truc ? »

« Hé, c'est vrai que Malefoy a trahi son père ? –Ouais, à ce qu'on dit, les Aurors sont déjà en route vers là où il s'cache, ce bâtard ! »

« Les gars, sérieux, vous y croyez, Malefoy s'est fait encu… -Ta langue, Seamus, ta langue ! »

« … Un plan depuis le début… »

« Putain, Potter a du cran, j'aurais jamais pu… »

« …ce sale Mangemort ! … »

Le monde s'est mis à tourner autour de toi, vraiment. Tu n'aurais jamais cru que cette sensation était possible, mais ça tournait, Morgane, ça tournait, tu te sentais si mal. Tu devais…Draco, Draco…Il ne fallait pas… Il ne savait pas… Il…  
Une main sur ton épaule, tu étais glacée, quelqu'un te parlait, quelqu'un te secouait.

« - Pour l'amour de Merlin, Pansy, trouve-le avant qu'il n'entre et qu'il nous couvre de honte, t'entends ? »

Tu ne comprenais pas, les mots n'avaient pas de sens, comment fait-on une phrase déjà ? Mais oui, oui, il fallait que tu le trouves, il ne fallait pas qu'il entre, et déjà tu rassemblais tout ce que tu avais de volonté pour te forcer à te lever, forcer tes jambes tremblantes à tenir, tes mains à lâcher la table, le monde tournait encore mais il fallait que tu te lèves, maintenant.  
Mais les doubles battants de la grande porte se sont ouverts.

Et Draco est entré.

Le monde autour de toi s'est enfoncé dans le brouillard, sons étouffés, contours et visages liquéfiés.  
Draco est entré.  
Pâle. Nerveux. Les yeux hantés. Il savait. Il savait, il savait, il savait. Les mots cognaient à l'intérieur de ta tête au même rythme que ton cœur. Tu n'entendais plus que lui. Les battements. Il savait. Il savait.

Draco a regardé Potter. Tu avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il savait.

Draco a regardé Potter, droit, debout, les poings serrés, et le bruit dans la salle a baissé. Les rires se sont tus. Les insultes aussi. Il savait.

Tu n'as jamais su ce que Potter a fait. Tu ne regardais que Draco, qui savait l'horrible vérité. Non, tu ne l'as jamais su, mais tu as vu le cher visage se décomposer, les yeux gris prendre une expression de désespoir à fendre une pierre, la bouche se fermer sur un cri de douleur et de trahison.  
Cet homme abîmé qu'un autre homme venait d'abattre.

Il savait.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'est refermée que le volume sonore t'a frappée de nouveau. Personne n'avait donc aucune pitié ? Tu as trébuché, les yeux pleins de larmes, jusqu'à la sortie, et il t'a semblé qu'on se moquait de toi aussi, mais n'importe, tu les frapperais plus tard, tu vous vengerais plus tard, tu les tuerais, oui, tu les tuerais ! Pour l'instant, il fallait trouver Draco.

Mais Draco avait disparu.  
Ton cœur saignait.  
A la table des Gryffondors, Potter riait, une lueur de malaise derrière ses lunettes.

Tu n'as pas trouvé Draco. Tu as cherché toute la journée, dans tous les couloirs, dans toutes les salles, dans tous les moindres recoins du château, dans les serres, sur le terrain de Quiddich, dans la forêt interdite où McGonagall t'a repêchée sans un mot, partout, partout.  
Tu as pleuré, encore et encore, tu as hurlé son nom. A la fin de la journée, les autres ont cessé de te faire des croche-pieds. La plupart détournait le regard devant toi, les autres… les autres riaient encore.  
Tu pleurais toujours lorsque la nuit est tombée. Tes jambes te faisaient souffrir le martyre, tes yeux ne voyaient plus rien, tes mains écorchées ne sentaient plus rien. Tu as continué. Tu savais que ça allait mal se terminer, tu le savais. Il fallait que tu le trouves.

Et, enfin, Draco.

Premier signe de vie dans le miroir. Un éclair de haine dans des yeux de nuit.  
Une petite fille de deuxième année entrée par erreur pousse un cri. Le bruit de ses pas qui s'enfuient résonne dans la chambre glacée. Funèbre.

Il t'attendait, en fait. En haut d'une des tours, au Nord du château. Sa silhouette blonde se découpait face à la nuit, près des créneaux, près du vide. Il était beau. C'est la première chose que tu as pu penser, Morgane qu'il était beau. Et debout. Et droit.  
Ensuite seulement le soulagement t'a envahi une brève seconde, avant de t'abandonner, tel une vague qui se retire. Tu as voulu parler, tu n'as pas réussi à formuler un seul mot. Ta gorge en feu d'avoir tant crié t'étouffait. Alors tu es venue derrière lui, et tu l'as enlacé doucement, tendrement, parce que tu l'aimais tellement, tellement. Tu aurais voulu prendre sa douleur en toi, tu aurais voulu…

Pour la première fois, pour la dernière fois, il s'est retourné et t'a rendu ton étreinte. Tu t'es désespérément accrochée à lui, pleurant encore des sanglots nerveux, et tu murmurais son nom, encore et encore. Tu étais tellement effrayée, soudain. Tellement engloutie par ce désespoir intense qui émanait de lui. Tu te disais, si seulement, si seulement ça peut lui suffire…

Savais-tu déjà que tout était fini ?

Combien de temps cette étreinte infinie a-t-elle duré ? Combien de temps pour lui permettre de dire adieu ?

Il s'est dégagé doucement, t'a regardée, et la douleur brute sur son visage a fléchi. Un mince espoir s'est soulevé en toi, parce que peut-être, peut-être qu'il n'était pas brisé au-delà de tout, peut-être qu'il n'était pas irréparable, peut-être qu'en partant, tout de suite, tu réussirais à…  
Tes pensées se sont coupées, parce qu'il a posé son front contre le tien, et qu'il a murmuré ses derniers mots.

« - Oui… Pleure pour moi, Pansy. Pleure pour moi, parce qu'un Malefoy ne pleure pas. »

_Il meurt en silence_.

Il ne l'a pas prononcé mais c'est comme s'il l'avait crié, et ta respiration s'est coupée, tu as lutté pour te dégager, tu aurais voulu crier, mais le « non » terrifié est resté coincé dans les larmes qui t'ont envahi la bouche, et tu n'avais même pas vu sa baguette se lever.

Ton corps est devenu rigide, tes lèvres fermées par un bâillon invisible, tandis qu'il te déposait doucement, tendrement, et tu hurlais, hurlais, par tes yeux, ton cœur, ton âme. Mais déjà il ne te regardait plus, et encore une fois, tu as été réduite à n'être qu'un témoin, quelqu'un qui devine mais ne dit rien, qui ne peut et veut rien dire.

Oh, comme tu as supplié, imploré, prié alors qu'il te tournait le dos, alors qu'il avançait vers le mur, qu'il montait vers la nuit, comme tu as brisé tes cordes vocales sans qu'un bruit ne sorte, comme tu as crié de toutes tes forces sans avoir droit au moindre son.  
Il s'est arrêté un bref instant, a renversé sa tête en arrière, offert au silence et aux ténèbres.

Ton hurlement muet déchira ta gorge.

Et, très doucement, il est tombé.

Il est tombé.

Il est tombé.

Et à présent, Pansy est devant son miroir.

Elle n'a rien dit quand, là haut dans la tour, elle a été libérée des enchantements de Draco par la mort de celui-ci. Essoufflée, brisée, anéantie, elle est restée là, attendant la fin du monde.  
Elle n'a rien dit quand les professeurs sont arrivés. Trop loin d'eux, hors d'atteinte dans le pays du désespoir, elle n'a rien entendu des paroles choquées, des questions pressantes. Elle n'a rien dit.  
Elle n'a rien dit quand ils ont convenu de ne pas révéler la mort de Draco Malefoy, de plutôt prétendre qu'il était retourné chez lui, malade libre à sa famille d'annoncer ensuite dans l'honneur son décès. Pas de suicide à Poudlard, surtout en ces temps-ci, ont-ils rajouté. MacGonagall a tordu le nez, pas de suicide provoqué par Harry, voulez-vous dire, en jetant un regard mécontent à un Slughorn gêné. Pansy n'a rien dit.

Elle n'a pas été au petit déjeuner ce matin, ni en classe de toute la journée. Elle n'a pas prononcé une parole, ni n'a bougé de devant sa glace écaillée.

Draco est mort. Potter l'a tué.  
Draco avait besoin d'aide, et Potter l'a tué.  
Potter n'est pas un Héros, c'est un meurtrier.

Et soudain, le regard sombre s'enflamme. Ce brusque jaillissement de la vie après plus de douze heures d'immobilité est terrifiant. Le sentiment de haine qui anime des ombres et des incendies dans l'onyx est terrifiant.  
Plus terrifiant encore est le visage de cire, tendu par la rage puis bientôt aussi calme qu'un masque, rempli par une détermination qui ne cessera plus de brûler en cette jeune âme de 16 ans.

Potter a tué Draco.

Potter va payer. Par tous les moyens possibles, il va payer, et tous ses complices avec lui. Et si elle n'arrive pas à le faire crever durant cette foutue guerre, elle fera de sa vie un enfer.  
Une vie entière à porter son crime, à regarder ses mains et y voir le sang, à succomber sous les remords.

Une vie entière à lui rappeler qu'il est un meurtrier.

Potter va payer.


End file.
